The Last Attraction
by LittleBabyLocke
Summary: Ellie and Jay and their up and down relationship!


Part 1   
  
She's beautiful, Jay thought looking at the only girl who didn't try to make a pass at him. He was getting tried of his girlfriend. She was starting to fall in love with him, and he didn't agree. He'd been in love before and got hurt by someone he truly thought was in love with him. In all reality it was just a stupid game, and he never wanted to play it again.   
  
" Hello." He said walking up, smiling at the girl that had caught his eye.   
  
" Hello." Ellie smiled back at him.   
  
" Are you busy right now?" He asked and she shock her head no. " I have an idea."   
  
2 hours later they were wake, naked in each others arms as Ebony walked in. Jay saw her face and turned away, showing her in body language that he didn't care. She watched at Jay started to kiss Ellie right in front of her. Ebony ran off, and Jay was thankful. He gotten what he wanted. Freedom and Sex.  
  
Part 2   
  
Ellie knew she caused herself pain, but everyone around her added to it. It felt nice to her to have a release and not have to be commented to anything.   
  
" You aren't expecting a real relationship to come out of this are you?" Ellie asked the blonde haired guy that she was using as a pillow.   
  
" No...But I would like to do is again." Jay said and started to kiss her. Soon they were at it again.   
  
After having sex for the 3rd time Ellie fell asleep. Jay watched her.   
  
I never did this with Ebony. He thought. He had slept with most of the girls there. Amber, Ebony, Trudy, even his brother's girlfriend Cloe, but never once did he watch any of them the way he did Ellie. She looked peaceful, not seeming to care that she just slept with a guys she hadn't said more than a few words to, except when they were having sex. But that was completely different. She seemed comfortable, but he understood that. He also thought the sex was great.  
  
Part 3   
  
Jay watched Ellie as she worked at the farm. He knew how much she hated it, but it was all she had left. Everything else in her life was gone, all her family, Jack, Luke, all of them were gone. He noticed she didn't look to happy.   
  
" What's wrong?" He asked putting his rake down and walking over to her.   
  
" Nothing. I'll be fine." Ellie said and walked away from him. He didn't like that too much. Of course he didn't like that he was starting to have real feelings for her either. He tried to ignore them, but he couldn't.   
  
" Please tell me. I'm mean, that's what I'm here for right." He said and actually got her to smile. He smiled back noticing how much he loved her smile.   
  
" That's not what I thought you were around here for." She said to him. He kissed her knowing exactly what she was thinking.   
  
" Well...That too, but I can be a use for other things." He said. " He wrapped his arms around her and held her, and for the first time they weren't going at it  
  
Part 4   
  
Zoot walked up to Ellie. He tried to pull her closer to him, but she pulled away.   
  
" You know you want me." He said in her ear as he slammed her against a wall making sure she couldn't move. She tried to struggle but his grip on her was way to hard.   
  
" Please stop." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. He started to kiss her neck until something pulled him away from her, and threw him across the room. Jay stood over him and punched so hard it broke his nose. He kept bunching till Zoot was barely able to make movement. Ellie quickly ran in to Jays arms and he held her as she cried. They walked off to Jay's bed room.   
  
" Shhhh.... I"ll never let anyone hurt you." He said sitting on the bed holding her in his lap. He kissed the top of her forehead, and held her close to him. After a few minutes she started to calm down.   
  
" Thank you." She said softly whipping the tears in her eyes. She stood up quickly, and he stood up with her.   
  
" I think you should stay." He said and she looked at him confused. " I think your safer hear. I can make sure nothing will get to you." Jay tried to all signs nervousness. Ellie quickly walked back in to his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and then quickly on the lips. They both laid down and fell asleep holding each other.   
  
Zoot walked in to the room and saw the two in there new growing love. " I'll have her." He said to himself out loud.  
  
Part 5   
  
Ellie's head rested on Jay's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her holding her as close as he possibly could.   
  
" What are you thinking about?" Jay asked as he kissed her forehead.   
  
" Everything and Nothing." She said and smiled. " If that makes since." He smiled back at her.   
  
" Can I ask you something?" He said turning to where they were facing each other, still leaving his arms around her waist. Ellie looked at him and smiled, giving a sign of approval. " Are you seeing other men?"   
  
" Why?" She asked completely confused.   
  
" Because I don't wanna screw up. I don't want to commit myself to someone who isn't committed to me, and I don't wanna anyone to get hurt. So if I see other women, but your not seeing other men I'll hurt you." He saw Ellie look away, with pain in her eyes. " I don't want to hurt you." Ellie looked back at him trying everything to keep herself crying.   
  
" I haven't really been with anyone since Jack died." She took a deep breath, and continued. " I'm not completely sure what I'm doing. You need to choose, because chances are I wont see another man anyways, so it doesn't really matter if the options there are not. If I commit myself to you it will be hard for while. I loved Jack, and I always will even if he isn't here." Ellie finished and Jay pulled her closer to him. He knew about Jack and his death, but he didn't know how much it affected anyone.   
  
" I don't want to force you in to anything you don't want to do." He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
" Your not." She gave him a smile, and he made his decision.   
  
" I don't wanna share you." He whispered.   
  
" Then you don't have to." Ellie smiled and kissed him.  
  
Part 6   
  
Ellie woke up completely naked. She'd been doing that lot lately, but it didn't bother her at all. She reached over to next to her, trying to find Jay, but instead found a small sheet of paper. " I'm sorry I'm not there right now, but I've got to tell Ram that I'm taking a vacation. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to tell him about us. That way he'll never hurt you. I'd never let anyone hurt you. I wont be away too long, and then we can get back to "things". I'll miss you. - Jay." Ellie smiled to herself. Every since Jack died she had been alone, and was convinced she'd never be with another guy. She began to feel guilty about being with Jay. He wasn't Jack, and she'd always would love Jack dead or alive. It wasn't like she was betraying him or cheating on him. Jack would have wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Ellie sat up a little trying to get her mind on something else. Jack was a very sensitive subject for Ellie, and soon enough she'd be in tears.   
  
" Hey." Jay walked in to the room taking off his jacket, and sitting next to her on the bed. He gave her a small kiss on he lips, and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
" Is every morning going to be like this?" Ellie asked with a smile on her face.   
  
" Why? Is it a bad morning?" Jay asked hoping he hasn't done something wrong.   
  
" Not at all." She closed her eyes and rested in Jay's arms, just as someone walked in to her room.   
  
" Ellie?" A very familiar voice said, and Ellie looked up in shock of seeing her blue haired ex-boyfriend.  
  
Part 7   
  
" What do you want?" Ellie asked Luke. She was sitting on her bed, and Luke sat in the chair that belonged to her desk.   
  
" Made a mistake, Ellie." He said and she rolled her eyes. " I still love you."   
  
" That's over and done with, Luke. We had our chance. I'm happy now." She told him.   
  
" With him?" He asked with buckets of anger.   
  
" Yes. His name is Jay." She said and Luke threw the chair he was sitting in across the room.   
  
Jay was walking to Alice's room to talk to her about Ellie when he heard crashing as he went by. He ran to Ellie's room and saw Luke holding Ellie down. Luke was climbing on top of her, but before he was successful Jack pulled him off and started punching him. Jay couldn't contain himself. All he could think about was how it was his fault for leaving Luke with his girlfriend. Jay finally stopped, and Luke crawled out of the room. Jay quickly go to Ellie's side and wrapped his arms around her as she softly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Part 8   
  
(Morning)   
  
Jay gently pushed a strand of hair behind Ellie's ear. Most of his thoughts were about how much he hated himself for leaving her alone with her ex, and how much he hated Luke for trying to hurt Ellie. Ellie herself was thankful Jay had come in the room when he did. She had always heard stories about people being raped and never thought it would happen to her. If Jay hadn't of saved her it would have.   
  
Ellie was wake, but still kept her eyes closed. The knew that Jay was watching her, and remembered the talk they had after they decided to only see each other. He told her he liked watching her sleep, because he thought she always looked peaceful, calm and beautiful. Of course to him she always looked beautiful.   
  
" How are you feeling?" Jay asked and Ellie smiled.   
  
" Better by the minute." Ellie answered, and Jay wrapped his arms rightly around her. " How are you doing?" She finally opened her eyes.   
  
" I'm okay. I took the day off."   
  
" You don't' have to worry about anything. I'll be fine." Ellie said reading Jay's every thought .   
  
" No. I want to spend time with you. I was hoping we could spend sometime together." He smiled. " I thought I'd spend the day in bed with my girlfriend. Is that okay?" Ellie nodded. " I'll just be right back." He got up and went to the restroom. He looked down on counter and saw a positive pregnancy test. In complete shock he went to ask Ellie about it, but when he got back to the best room she was gone.  
  
Part 9   
  
Jay sat looking in to a fire thinking of how he let Ellie down. He promised never to let anything happen to her, and now she was gone. " She's a fighter Jay. She'll hang in there and we will find her." His girlfriend's sister said sitting next to him. " That's not the only thing that's on your mind. What is it?" Alice asked him. Jay took a deep breath, and did his best to get the words out the first time, but it was too painful.   
  
" I think Ellie is pregnant. I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom. It was positive." He said hating himself more, for just the thought that he could loose Ellie and their child. He always wanted a family, and he loved the idea of Ellie mothering that family. He looked over to Alice who was in complete shock. Jay was almost sure she was going to burst right after killing him, but she just sat there thinking of the pain her sister must be facing. They sat in silence both worried out of there minds, when they heard screaming.   
  
" I will never love you." They heard a young women yell, and both instantly recognized the voice. Once they got to the edge of the beach they say Luke slapping Ellie.   
  
" You will love me. And only me." He yelled, and rage grew in side Jay. He tackled Luke, and they began to fist fight. Ellie shut her eyes not able to bare the pain. Alice pulled Jay off of Luke and began at him herself. She was completely insane. The thought of Ellie and her child dying didn't sit well with her, and the fact that they were in danger at all pissed her off more.   
  
Jay ran to Ellie and quickly untied her. He pulled her in his arms, and never planned on letting go. " Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Ellie looked up at him confused. Their arms still wrapped around each other. " About the baby." Ellie was in shock by his words, and didn't know what to say. " Are you pregnant?" He finally asked wishing on everything that he was right. Ellie couldn't speak all she did was nod. They both caught up to Alice who refused to look at Ellie. She more than just disappointed, and that stung like a knife to her younger sister. They all just walked to the mall in silence. Jay personally hoping Alice didn't decide to turn around and kill him.  
  
Part 10   
  
Jay walked in to his office at the new techno station. When he came in he saw Mega with two girls. Most likely hookers. The girls giggled as they touched Mega, and Mega himself didn't seem to mind at all. Unlit he noticed Jay in the room standing right in front of them. He quickly sent the young and very stupid girls away.   
  
" You know. We should abolish that rule. Why can't we keep girls in here anyways?" Mega asked stupidly coving his own butt.   
  
" Because girls are a distraction." Jay said and sat in his chair that was at his desk.   
  
" I'm sure you'd love for Ellie to come here. Especially after the baby is born. Wouldn't want to miss anything would you. I mean, your hear quite often." Mega tried to manipulate Jay in to agreeing. This really got under Jay's skin, but he did his best to ignore someone he called his friend and kept on with his work. He wondered if that's how Ellie felt.   
  
***   
  
" You wouldn't even let him kiss you?" Alice said trying to understand the insaneness of her own sister.   
  
" I don't know why. All I wanted to do was get him away from me." Ellie said feeling completely guilty.   
  
" Just cause he got you pregnant doesn't mean you have to stay with him." Ellie winched at her sisters words.   
  
" I don't want to leave him. I love him." She told Alice, but was really trying to convince herself.   
  
" When what is it then?...It's Jack isn't it." As the sentence came out of her mouth a big wash of pain came over Ellie's face. " Honey, Jack is gone. I know you miss him, but he's not here."   
  
" I just feel bad, Alice. I was meant to be with Jack, and now I'm with Jay having Jay's baby. It's everything I was supposed to have with Jack. Don't take this the wrong way. I do love Jay, and I'm happy to be having his baby. I just feel horrible about it." Ellie said trying to make since of her own words, but it all came together for Alice.   
  
Suddenly a noise came from behind the door to Ellie's room. Alice went, and checked it, but there was no one there. She decided to go to her own room, and about half a minute after she left he walked in. He couldn't speak or even thing about what was going on, and she was in too much of a shock to explain it.   
  
" Are we over?" Jay asked with extreme pain in his voice. He could barely handle it. Ellie shook her head no. " What then? Am I always going to make you feel horrible about yourself? Because I don't want to. I want you to be happy." He watched as tears rolled down from Ellie's eyes, but she was still. " You know when we first started sleeping together. It was so I wouldn't fall in love again. I thought we'd be just sex...great sex, but something changed." He made Ellie laugh as she whipped the tears away.   
  
" I wanted to have some fun for once. I didn't want to think about Jack or Luke or anyone at all." Ellie said.   
  
" So...I guess this is the end." Jay said with rocks in his voice.   
  
" Are you leaving us?" Ellie looked in to his eyes with fear in her own.   
  
" Ellie...there's something I have to tell you. And I know we're going to be over after that." Ellie looked confused at his words. She couldn't thing of anything that would make her want to leave him. " Ellie...Jack could still be alive"  
  
Part 11   
  
Ellie sat on the opposite side of Jay's room away from him. He had refused to stay in her room, because he was positive she would leave him for Jack. Ellie herself had pushed the thoughts so far back in her mind that the whole problem barely existed to her, and that was exactly what sh e wanted.   
  
Jay woke up and saw Ellie sleeping in a chair, or at least trying to. "That's bad for the baby." Jay said with a crook in his voice as if he was going to cry again.   
  
" So's stress, but...I don't think that's going to change now is it." Ellie answered his comment with her eyes still closed. " I'd sleep in my bed in my room, but it felt a little empty. I'd sleep in my baby's daddy's bad, but then I would feel a little unwanted which ain't far from the truth." Ellie's words stung more than a knife to Jay. She was never unwatned, unneeded or unnecessary. A least no to him. Jay's silenced amazed Ellie, and at the same time scared her. She wanted so much to cry, but her body wouldn't let her. She watched Jay get out o fhis bed and walk over to her. He got down on his knees making himself almost even with her. Just a little shorter.   
  
" Why are you here?" Jay asked.   
  
" Why shouldn't I be here?" She counter attacked with words that struck his heart. " I love you." Ellie mouthed to him meaning ever word.   
  
" Ellie, Jack could still be alive." He said with so much pain, and Ellie gave him a soft smile.   
  
" I know, but that has nothing to do with us anymore." Her words were meant to comfort him, but he had shot them down too quickly.   
  
" Don't you even remember what you told Alice. You were meant to be with him, and have his family. Not mine."   
  
" Things changed, Jay. I'm having your baby, and I'm with you. That's what matters."   
  
" No, Ellie. I'm not going to commit emotional suicide, because when Jack comes back your going to leave me for him, and you know it." After the last of his words Jay stormed out of his room going to go drown himself in work that needed to be done. Starting with the investigation.  
  
Part 12   
  
Ellie sat alone on the floor in a corner of her room. Two weeks had past since Jay left her, and she was almost two months pregnant. She had taken the test long before Jay had found it. Now her stomach was starting to show. It was like a tiny bump that stabbed her heart. She knew she was about to end up raising this kid alone. She wouldn't let her child be dragged in to Jay's love affairs, but she wasn't sure if she could do what she planned. She had planned for once the baby is born to move back to the farm. She wanted to do it now, but Alice and Trudy talked her in to being around the rest of the mall rats so someone could take care of her. She didn't know why, but she stayed.   
  
***   
  
" He's dead, Jay. You don't want him alive in the first place." Ebony said from behind Jay startling the hell out of him. She smiled and sat next to him at the table where he was dwelling on his work.   
  
" Can I help with something, because I really don't have much time to chat." He said trying to look in a different direct as she bent over showing him her boobs.   
  
" You know what I want." Ebony leaned over and kissed him. Jay's eyes popped open in shock. All he could see was Ellie standing in the door way watching him and Ebony. He watched as he kissed Ebony back the loads of pain and hate wash over her, and then she ran out of the room.  
  
Part 13   
  
Ellie popped a DVD in the player and watched what was supposed to be true love. " Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to parish inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing. Telling you to forgive everything. Seasons may change winter to spring. I love you. Until the end of time. Come what may. Come what ma..." She couldn't handle the words of love they were singing. Love seem to of had it out for her. She was on her way to her dresser to get in to her pajamas, but then she saw Jay standing in.   
  
" What do you need?" Ellie asked quickly, but not in a rude way.   
  
" I need to talk to you." Jay said realizing his stupidity. " I'm sorry that you saw that. I know that it must of hurt you, and....." Ellie threw down her clothes in frustration, and interrupted him.   
  
" I don't care that you did. It's the way you did it. You were making sure I was watching you shove her tongue in her mouth. You enjoyed my pain Jay. That's what hurt me." Ellie yelled scattering the room.   
  
" Stress isn't good for the baby." Jay said worriedly thinking about what he had done. " Don't tell me about my baby, Jay." She yelled again.   
  
" Our baby."   
  
" No. This is my baby. You lost the right to this child I'm guessing 10 minutes ago." Jay didn't know how to respond.   
  
" Don't do this to me Ellie. I lost you. I can't lose the baby too." Jay's idiotic words only made Ellie even more angry.   
  
" You didn't lose me Jay, you gave me up. Gosh, you are so deaf. I told you over and over again I wasn't going to leave you for Jack. Who by the way is dead. Why is it that your feelings are the only ones that matter? Did you ever once stop to think about how I felt? And what about the baby? Did the baby ever once come in to your mind?" This was the first time he had ever seen Ellie so worked up other than sex. He thought that she was going to reach over to him and pull his head off. Not that it would matter now that she had ripped his heart out. He knew she was right. " Get out." She yelled louder, as she put the Chicago DVD in. " He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it. I bet ya you would have done that same." It sang.  
  
Part 14   
  
He put a cloth over her mouth and she was knocked out. He carried her pregnant body to the farm house, and raped her. When she woke up her clothes were ripped and she was in pain. She forced herself up the streets back to the mall. She entered it screaming in pain. Everyone quickly came to her, and tried to help her. Soon she started labor. Tia-San had made it clear that she was raped, and that induced labor.   
  
Jay couldn't do anything but watch Ellie in pain, and soon enough that became too much. He was in complete shock, and didn't know what to do. He walked to Ellie's room to try to find something to comfort her while she was giving birth to his baby. He found a note on the side of the bed that he used to sleep on. He read it out loud to himself.   
  
" I said I'd have her." Angrily Jay through the note across the room, and went to go be by her side.   
  
The room filled up with cries of a baby girl, but no one rejoiced in happiness. Ellie was still screaming in pain, and no one knew what to do. Soon enough she was out cold.  
  
Part 15   
  
Jay walked around the room holding his daughter. " You put your mommy in a lot of pain." He playing with the newly born baby.   
  
" Give me my baby." Ellie said with her eyes still closed. Jay laughed at the fact she didn't know much of what was going on, and he hoped she didn't remember what had happen. He handed her the life the created together, and Ellie began to get worried. " Why is she so small?" Ellie sat up and began to panic.   
  
" She's a couple months early, but she's fine." Jay looked down and smiled. " Will you be?" Ellie gave him an uncomfortable look, and he knew she didn't want to talk about. So he quickly tired to changed the subject. " What should we name her? Jayden?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Jaylin?"   
  
" No."   
  
" Jaylee?"   
  
" No. We're not naming her after you. Get over it." Ellie gave him an annoyed look. The baby started fussing and Ellie determined that she was hungry. " How do I feed her?" She caught the look on his face and objected. " No. Not with you in here."   
  
" Why not? I already saw you naked in the process of making our child." Jay laughed at her, but then felt horrible forgetting what had happen the day before. " I'm sorry. I didn't think." She shock her head, and lifted up her shirt exposing herself to him and the baby. She began to fed her daughter.   
  
" This will make her stronger, right?"Ellie asked. " She's too tiny." Jay leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.   
  
" What's wrong?" Jay asked confused.   
  
" Don't think Ebony would enjoy you kissing another women." Ellie said pulling down her shirt now that her baby was done. She held the little one closer to her.   
  
" You right. I don't either." Ebony said from behind Jay. " What do you think your doing? Get the baby and lets go."   
  
" Your not taking my baby anywhere." Ellie yelled practically crying. This one part of her nightmare. If she hadn't been through enough losing her baby would kill her.   
  
" We're not taking the baby anywhere. Ebony, you need to leave. We're over with." Jay felt scared feeling the glares of both the women. Ebony stormed out, and Ellie looked at him confused. " I was never back together with Ebony."   
  
" So you only did what you did to hurt me?" Ellie didn't know whether to be more angry or a little relived that Ebony would not be taking their unnamed child.   
  
" No, no, no. Lets not do that now. It was all a misunderstanding, okay. Lets just name our daughter. Why can't I name her after me?" Ellie rolled her eyes.   
  
" Jaevanny. Her name is Jaevanny. Don't try to argue with me on it, because that is the closest she's getting to your name." Jay smiled at Ellie's words and leaned down to kiss her again. This time she didn't pull away, but an evil laugh interrupted them. Ellie froze and Jaevanny started crying.   
  
" Hope I'm don't intrude on the happy family, but I would like my daughter." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Part 16 Ellie watched the door in shock. Jay wrapped his arms protectively around her and Jaevanny.   
  
" I'm not having my baby named after him." He walked in to the room, and sat in a chair. " Sorry Jay, but I'd like my life back." He smiled at Ellie. " I missed you. Can I hold my daughter?"   
  
" She's not yours." Ellie said honestly thinking this was all a nightmare, and she hoped she'd wake up soon. Suddenly it all became real when he touched her, and Jay pushed him away. " You can't have my baby. Our baby. Jaevanny is Jay's daughter." She started breathing harder only making Jaevanny ten times louder.   
  
" What's all the racket going on in here?" Alice walked in to her sister's bedroom. She stood in the door way with complete shock. " Jack?"   
  
" Hi Alice. Do me a favor and tell Ellie that this is my baby." He smiled a the women who helped him out so much when he and Ellie were really together. Alice shock her head at him.   
  
" It's Jay's baby Jack." Alice said calmly walking over to her sister's side and sitting next to her on the bed.   
  
" Then why did she have her baby now? If it was Jay's the pregnancy should have lasted at least two more months." Jack said almost sure he was completely right.   
  
" Labor was induced." Ellie said holding back tears, but her voice said it all.   
  
" How?" Jack got more confused by the second.   
  
" I was raped." Ellie forced the words out of her mouth, and let them attack Jack.   
  
" You were raped?"  
  
Part 17   
  
The second Ellie closed her eyes she could feel herself running in her sleep. She couldn't see anything, but black and could feel arms tightly around her. Voices she knew came from aloud her, but she still couldn't make out her kidnapers.   
  
" I did what you wanted. I got her." Once came from behind her.   
  
" I thought you wanted her to yourself." She could have sworn she knew that snakiest voice that was coming from in front of her.   
  
" She's pregnant!" The guy holding her yelled, and the other one laughed.   
  
" Give her to me. Pregnant or not she's mine." He hissed, and that was right before she was violated and labor was induced.   
  
***   
  
She woke up to Jaevanny crying. She got up to feed her daughter with Jay watching. Then a figure known as Ram came in to the door ordering Jay to get to work. At that moment Ellie remembered everything a little bet more clearly. She looked at him and saw the way he was watching parts of her body only her boyfriend had access too. She took a deep breath and let it out. " It was you."  
  
Part 18  
  
" I don't think Ram would have raped you, Ellie." Jay said to a furious girl sitting on their bed holding their daughter.   
  
" Do I look stupid to you? I would not just accuse anyone of raping me. I remember. I remember his voice, I remember him." She tried not to yell in front of Jaevanny, but it was clear she was losing her patience.   
  
" Look, I love you, and Ram knows that. He's my friend. He wouldn't hurt you." She said nothing to his comment. She calmly got up and started walked out with her child in her arms. " Where are you going?"   
  
" What's it matter?" She asked before she disappeared past out side of their bed room. She walked in to an old room she used to spend so much time in, but stopped for so long. It almost felt like a foreign land that she missed visiting. " Hey Jack."   
  
He looked up to see her standing with Jaevanny right in front of him. " Hey. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jay?" He asked half upset, but he was more worried. He could tell the look on her face played out that something was wrong.   
  
" I know who raped me." She let out holding her daughter even closer to her. Jack got up and looked in to her eyes seeing her pain and worry with add ins of frustration. " He wont do anything about it. He's just sitting there like nothing happen. Our baby could have died and he's acting like he doesn't care about us." She started to cry.   
  
" It will be okay." He took her in his arms and held her as close as he could without smashing the baby. " I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine, okay?" She tried to smile, but it came out weak. And she nodded through her tears. He ran his fingers through her hair brushing it out of her face. " I'm going to be right back. Why don't you to wait for me right here?" She nodded per his request and watched him leave. She sat down on the bed she once shared with him and just watched the floor waiting for the minutes to pass by.   
  
***  
  
He watched from the door way of his lovers ex boyfriends bedroom. He walked off thinking about how she betrayed him by running to a geek that could never match up to him. As a person or a lover. " Hey Jay." A voice came from behind him. He turned around a gave a seductive smile.  
  
" Hello Amber." He said while accompanying her to her room.   
  
***  
  
Jack had came back and told Ellie that his investigation was about to begin and that he would do anything for her and little Jaevanny. She was relieved to find out that someone actually on her side. She was on her way back to her room when she heard giggling coming from another room close by. She peaked in and saw Jay on top of a naked Amber. Her eyes began to water again, and the site made her sick. She turned around about to head back to Jack's room when she saw another man in front of her. " Hello my dear."   
  
Part 19  
  
She screamed at him making the whole mall wake up in a heart beat rushing over to her. " Get away from her." Someone yelled punching Ram in the face.   
  
" Ellie are you alright?" Another one came from behind her trying to take her in his arms.   
  
" Don't touch me you pathetic excuse for a partner." She yelled at him and then looked over at Amber who hung her head in shame. " What kind of father are you to just go out when you feel like it and cheat on the person who actually brought this baby in to his world?"   
  
" Ellie this really isn't the time and place." He said to her calmly avoiding the glares he was getting from everyone else in the tribe.   
  
" Later is not going to change how I feel Jay. Later will make no more of a difference than now, and everyone else will just find out about it anyways. This is the second time you've cheated on me. I want you to pack your things and leave my room." She said seeming somewhat stable, but really pissed off.   
  
" It's my room to, Ellie."   
  
" Not anymore it's not. It is my room, and I want you out."  
  
" Are you really going to kick me out of my own daughter's life?" He asked worried about the next response. He loved his daughter, and he loved Ellie.  
  
" You don't deserve to be a father. However you are one. Listen very closely. You ever breaking your betrayal in to my daughter's life and you'll never be near her again." She said carefully trying not to take too much pleasure in the hurt and worry in his eyes. He had hurt her two too many times, and felt it was his turn to pay for what he had done. She turned to Jack. " Will you take a walk with me?" He nodded as they walked down the stairs. All Jay could do was watch, but once they were no longer in site a hand laid on his shoulder. He shrugged Amber off of him and walked away.  
  
Part 20  
  
" So tell me what this is about." Jack asked as he walked through the woods with Ellie and Jaevanny. Once Ellie had got Jaevanny to stop crying the small trip seemed very peaceful and relaxing.   
  
" I want to leave the mall. My daughter deserves a better life than this, and as long as we're here I can't give it to her." She said looking down that the baby girl she was holding who was now asleep.   
  
" So once I get back your ready to leave." Jack joked. He knew for sure that he and Ellie were over once he found out that the baby wasn't his. Although he knew she wouldn't be tied down to a person just because of a baby. " I'll talk to Pride. Maybe there's room in the Ecos for you and Jaevanny. I know Pride wouldn't mind that. You two seem to get along fine." Ellie rolled her eyes at Jack's comment.   
  
" We're just fine. And anyways...thank you. I think I'd be having a nervous break down right about now if it weren't for you." She smiled at him as all her old feelings rushed back to her in a sudden swoop.   
  
" Someone has to. Besides your worth it. I'd do anything for you, you know that." He said to her with a sweet smile. He took a step towards her, and this time she didn't back away. She felt stiff like she couldn't move even if she wanted to, and she didn't even understand if she wanted to. She just stood there as Jack leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss started to get deeper and deeper by the second as if they had flashed back to the past to relive what they were doing when they weren't fighting. As much as she was enjoying the kiss Ellie pulled away.   
  
" We can't. Not right now." She whispered to him leaving a bit of hope that they could continue on later. " Let's go back. It's time for Jaevanny to actually sleep in her crib for a change, and then maybe you could talk to Pride for me." He smiled and nodded taking her free hand in his as they walked back to the mall.   
  
***  
  
" You can forget about packing." Someone said to Jay as he sat on the end of the bed reflecting on his mistakes. He tried to hug her and kiss her, but she resisted. " I'm leaving and I'm taking Jaevanny with me. You can have this room if your not to busy sleeping in other people's." She said to him stabbing him in the heart.   
  
" Just like that. Your taking her and leaving." He asked getting angry.   
  
" Yes, actually. Your free to visit her, but we're not staying. I'm going to give her a better life than this." She answered to him.   
  
" I love you, Ellie. And I love her. You can't do this to me, and what about Jaevanny. She needs a father. She needs me." He yelled waking Jaevanny. Ellie picked her up from her crib, and began to sway back and forth holding her close to her.   
  
" I will not let my daughter get caught up in your lies, Jay. The way your going she is much better off without you. I'm going to go talk to Pride." She started out the door.   
  
" Wait. Can I please just hold her? You know, to say goodbye. I mean, I am her father." He pleaded and Ellie handed the baby over to him right before walking out.   
  
***  
  
" We leave in the morning. Is that alright?" Pride asked happy to see he wouldn't be alone on his trip.   
  
" Of course not. The sooner the better. I guess I have to go back. Thank you." She walked out of the café, and back to her bedroom.   
  
" Jay?" She called out not seeing him anywhere in site, nor did she see her daughter. " Jaevanny?" She began to panic.   
  
She ran in to her room as if he heard her from a mile away.   
  
" What's wrong?" He asked. She tried to tell him but he couldn't understand a word she was saying through her crying hysterically.   
  
" He took my baby. Jay took Jaevanny. They're gone. They're stuff is gone." She finally came out, and Jack quickly left to warn the rest of the tribe.   
  
Part 21  
  
" Everything will be fine. They'll find them, and soon enough you'll have Jaevanny back in your arms, and Jay will be locked up." Trudy said trying to comfort Ellie. The search parties made Ellie stay behind. Everyone knew very well that if Ellie caught up with Jay she'd kill him, and she herself wouldn't doubt it.  
  
" How can he do that? How can he take her from me?" Ellie cried until her tears be came dry. " If he hurts my baby he wont live long enough to regret it." Her words came out boldly. Trudy smiled at Ellie. She too knew that Jay deserved what ever punishment Ellie would bestow upon him. " Do you hear that?" Ellie asked, but Trudy couldn't hear anything. Ellie got up quickly off her bed and ran to the café where her daughter was crying. She took her baby from Jack, and everyone watched as she reunited with her child.  
  
" We found Jay in the alley." Jack handed her a note. She read it to herself, and rolled her eyes. " He's dead." She looked up at him and didn't know whether or not to be relieved or shocked. She knew part of her still loved him, but not enough for her to ever forgive him.  
  
" Thank you." She walked out of the café back to her bedroom to back what was left of her stuff. As she was shoveling stuff in to her bag she looked at the note. She picked it up and began to read it for one last time.   
  
Ellie,  
  
You did this to me. You killed me. I don't know what you were thinking by trying to make my daughter away from me. Jaevanny is mine, and distance wont change that. I am her father. I love you, and I'd be willing to give you a second change. Now that's not going to happen. Our daughter can thank you the day she realizes her mother was the reason for her fathers death. Have a nice life in hell.   
  
Love,   
  
Jay.   
  
Part 22  
  
'Today is Jay's funeral.' She started to write in her journal, but really couldn't think of anything else worth putting down. He took his own life, and still after everything people still wanted to say a proper goodbye. Pride had cancelled the mornings trip to the Eco's for while so that he too could join the funeral as he thought Ellie would. Ellie refused to be there, but once it was over she soon regretted not going. She asked Pride to watch Jaevanny as she took a trip of her own to Jay's grave. She wasn't done telling him what's on her mind, and now he had no choice but to listen. " I loved you. I loved you so much, because I was stupid enough to forgive you over and over again. You used me for your own sick pleasure, and if I'm the one that killed you then I'd be congratulating myself. You don't deserve to live, and that's why your not. You asked for everything you had coming to you, and then you try to blame it on me." She said emotionally as tears came out of her eyes. " I did everything I could to give you a life. I gave you love, and a baby. Hell, at least my way you would have been able to see her. But I'm glad. You'll never be in her life, and you'll never be able to hurt her or me ever again. You were never good enough for us. You killed yourself, Jay. You killed every part of you, and that is your fault not mine. I hope you burn in hell."   
  
Part 23  
  
She meet Pride in the café, and saw there were more faces around then there should of been. " What's going on?" She asked.   
  
" Trudy decided to come with us." Pride said.   
  
" Baby." A little girl in Trudy's arms pointed to Jaevanny.   
  
" Yea. That's Jaevanny. She's coming with us, Brady." Trudy told her daughter and watched as the little girls face lit up.   
  
" Are we ready to go then?" Pride asked and the two girls nodded with smiles on their faces.  
  
" Wait. Wait." They heard someone calling to them from the stairs. Jack came barging up with a bag in his hand. " I wanna come, too."   
  
Ellie looked at him in shock. " You only just got back."   
  
" I know, but I did all I'll be able to do here anyways. Ram is locked up, and Zoot is too for kidnaping you in the first place." Jack said and Ellie looked at him even more confused. " Zoot kidnaped you, can gave you to Ram and Ram well.. .you know." He clarified for her, and she finally began to understand.   
  
" I really don't think I'm going to miss this place." Ellie gave a smile as she looked around.   
  
" Ready to start a new life?" Jack asked.   
  
" You have no idea." She answered as they finally walked out of the mall.  
  
The End! 


End file.
